


Peter's Two Favorite Girls

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, Attraction, and Intrigue. When Peter's away, his girls will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Two Favorite Girls

  
When Claire snuck into Peter’s apartment that night, she didn't expect Niki to be there. She noticed the woman was lounging on the couch and flipping through TV channels. Claire closed the door lightly, trying carefully not to alert her.

“Hello, Claire,” Niki greeted her, and the edge in her voice made Claire’s hair stand on end.

She wasn’t quite sure what to make of Niki yet. After the explosion, Peter had become more secretive and distant, joining up with the time-traveler Hiro and super-strong Niki to save what was left of the world. Sure, there had been women in Peter’s life before Niki, but Claire vaguely remembered any of them. She knew Niki was special to Peter; though, she was still sure there was something off about the woman.

Since Peter kept to himself, her dad told her about Niki’s situation. Nathan had explained that Niki used to have two conflicting identities, and only recently she had merged with her violent half, still showing signs of the same forcefulness and attitude. Claire wondered if that’s what Peter liked about her.

“Hi, Niki,” Claire responded in a low voice. She was sure the woman didn’t like her, and Claire could only guess it was because of her special bond with Peter that no woman in his life could supersede.

Niki lifted her head and looked at Claire from the couch, giving her a mysterious smile.

“Come to hide at your uncle’s again? I didn’t realize the President was that overbearing.”

Claire shrugged, trying desperately not to make eye contact with her. She hated to admit it, but on some level Niki scared her.

“He’s not so bad,” Claire replied. “But today he’s cranky. I just wanted to get away.” Then she added in a low voice, “I knew Peter wasn’t going to be here, but he lets me crash here anyway if I need to.” She looked up at Niki who continued to stare at her. “Sorry, I thought I’d be alone.”

Niki’s grin widened. “It’s okay. We can have a girl’s night. I’m off tonight, and Peter’s around somewhere with Hiro.”

Truthfully, Claire didn’t want to have any company. She wanted to be alone, and she’d even be annoyed if it was Peter here and not Niki. Still, her straining relationship with Niki would not make her night any more bearable.

As Niki waited for her reaction, Claire conceded and said, “Okay, what’s in the plans for tonight?”

Niki bounced off the couch, and said, “Well… I rented some movies you might be interested in. All romantic comedy flicks.”

Claire allowed herself to smile just a little. “Oh, which ones?”

“Total classics, The Wedding Planner and My Super Ex-Girlfriend. Interested? I have Peter’s Visa, so we can order pizza.”

‘Is this a totally freaky bonding experience or what?’ Claire thought to herself.

She gave Niki a small smile and then responded, “I have Nathan’s AMEX, so we can special deliver champagne.”

Niki crossed her arms. “Says the girl who’s not quite 21 yet.”

“Haha, okay _Mom…_ ” Claire replied, and she was sure Niki wouldn’t like the last quip. Instead, the woman only smiled wickedly at her. Claire had to admit, Niki was very alluring.

“Okay, okay, I agree to be a silent contributor to underage drinking. So, do you want that pizza?”

“Go for it. I’m going to take a bath first, and then we can pop in My Super Ex-Girlfriend. I haven’t seen that one since it came out into the theater.”

Niki nodded, and Claire forced a smile in return. Usually the tension was thick between them, especially when Peter was around. Why was Niki suddenly being so nice to her? However, there was a curiously dark look in the woman’s eyes. She wondered if something happened that made Niki change her mind about her.

Shrugging it off momentarily, Claire decided to take her bath. Without thinking, she automatically waltzed into Peter’s shower instead of the guest one, realizing the blunder only after she had jumped into the tub.

‘I wonder if Niki thinks I’m a weirdo for using my uncle’s shower?’ she mused to herself, and tried not to take the implication further in her mind. There never was anything like _that_ between her and Peter. Claire was just so used to using everything in his apartment when Peter wasn’t around, and his bathroom was no exception. Besides, his tub had the jets.

\---

After a small moment of peace in hot water, Claire let her mind clear about the ordeal with Niki, and she tried releasing the day’s stresses from her mind. And she wasn’t lying about Nathan being cranky today; he had been unbearable about her first semester grades, not to mention he’d been close to locking her up her for taking that waitress job.

Sighing heavily, Claire figured it was time to get out of the tub and back to ‘enjoying’ Niki’s company. The woman was quite rough around the edges at times, and now she was acting like Claire’s best buddy. It was all so surreal.

‘Well, might as well go back out into the battlefield,’ Claire thought to herself, noticing the tub water getting cold. She rose from the water and dried herself off with a towel before wrapping it around her body. She twirled her hair into another towel, and then started to wander into Peter’s room. She stood in front of the small mirror on his dresser, pulling out her hairbrush from her bag to brush out her damp tangles.

She became lost in her thoughts, blocking out her environment and inspecting her own body. She leaned into the mirror for a close inspection of a blemish, and then she heard a light knock on the door. Turning around, Claire saw Niki standing in the doorway, arms crossed and her eyes looking her over.

“The pizza’s on its way, and I used Peter’s card to order the bubbly.”

Claire was about to protest, but Niki put up a hand to stop her. “I only thought it’d be better because Nathan would get suspicious if he saw the order on his credit card bill.”

Claire’s eyes widened, and then she nodded, realizing Niki was right. “Thanks,” she murmured, and continued to brush her hair. Niki still watched her in silence, smirking at her and following the motions of her hands.

Claire thought it was kind of creepy the way Niki’s eyes danced over her, her face full of both contempt and fascination. An odd, cold sensation washed over Claire’s body as Niki continued to stare, and she had trouble concentrating.

“You know…” Niki began, and her tense voice indicated the conversation was going to get ugly. “I never understood this connection you had with Peter.” Claire paused, and the older woman rolled her eyes. “Of course, he’s your hero, and he saved your life five years ago when you were really young, impressionable, and innocent.”

Niki began walking toward her in the bedroom, eyes pinned to her like a hungry cat. “And such heroism no doubt formed a special bond between you. It only had to grow deeper when you found out he was your uncle.”

Claire turned around, leveling with Niki’s gaze. “So… what are you getting at?”

Niki shrugged her shoulders, the edge deepening in her tone. “I don’t know. It’s just that in my time with Peter, there are hardly any special women in his life, and when there is, he’s utterly and hopelessly devoted.”

“Is that how he is with you?” Claire braved the question. She heard Niki chuckle.

“It’s been hard,” she answered, and Claire detected regret in her tone. “But he’s getting there.” Niki suddenly glared at her, pursing her lips. “It’s hard to compete with you.”

Claire shook her head. “Niki, you really don’t think you have to compete with me? I’m just his niece.”

Niki laughed loudly, and Claire leaned back into the edge of the dresser. Niki stalked closer to her, and then she said in a tense voice, “You’re not just a niece to him and you know it.”

“I… I don’t understand,” Claire said, and Niki came closer, caging her around the dresser. Claire could feel Niki’s warm breath over her face, and jealousy burned in her eyes.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, Claire,” she spat at her. Claire had encountered many catty girls in her cheerleading days, but no one could be as terrifying as Niki. Not even Jackie gave her such glares. Niki glanced down at Claire’s body again, still wrapped in a towel and damp underneath. She returned her gaze to Claire’s frightened face, and she smirked. There was a mutual understanding between them that Niki’s power could really damage Claire despite her healing powers. And if Niki were to rip her arm or leg off, Claire didn’t know if she could heal from it.

Niki, now feeling in control, continued to speak. “We both know that since we’ve met, things have been tense between us.” Claire nodded lightly as Niki expected.

“Niki, I’ve tried to be your friend. I’ve tried…”

“You can try all you like, but it isn’t going to work.” Her eyes flashed with anger. “It’ll always be _you_ first and then _me_ second in Peter’s life, and no matter how much I love him, things are never going to change.”

“Niki, please!” Claire found her voice, aggravated by the woman’s wild jealousy. “You don’t understand. It isn’t like that between us. It’ll never be like that. Never.” Claire leaned up, almost nose-to-nose with her, and she flashed Niki a challenging look. “Whatever is going on in your head about me and Peter, you need to let it go. I don’t care if you never give me a chance, but get over it. Do it for yourself.”

Claire felt this was a good time to leave. Grab her clothes and just leave. She didn’t need Niki’s stupid pizza or champagne, or her damn chick movies. She finally learned how the woman felt about her, and with all her ridiculous insinuations, she didn’t want to fuel Niki’s jealousy anymore.

There was no reason for it.

Claire made a move to get out of Niki’s grasp, but as she tried to push through, Niki grabbed her arm and spun her around. Claire gasped, and in a swift motion, she found herself on her back in Peter’s bed. Niki jumped on top of her, anger flaring in her face.

“Don’t be so dense! Are you so stupid you don’t see the way he feels about you?” Niki lashed at her.

Claire gaped, not sure on what to make of Niki’s madness.

“We’re just family! I told you!”

“Shut up! You know nothing!” Niki’s voice was cracking, and she was becoming emotional, losing the edge of her fury. She sliced through the thick silence and snapped, “You really don’t know, do you?”

Claire shook her head. She saw tears brimming in the woman’s eyes, and then she felt sorry for her. What was troubling Niki so much that she would become this jealous?

Niki sat up, shifting her weight to not crush Claire. She looked around the room wiping the tears from her eyes. Claire watched silently in awe, awaiting the woman’s story.

“In the beginning, it was really good between us. Despite the dark times, he was really sweet. He _cared_ about me, and he empathized with my problems with Jessica.” She paused, smiling as she began to reminisce. The smile didn’t last long and was replaced with a sour frown. “But then… you came back from Paris, and even though he was estranged from the President, you hung around, and he was happier than I’d ever seen him. If you’d visit and then leave, he’d sit around for hours, staring off into space. I knew he was thinking of you, thinking of the better days between you and him before the war.”

“Niki…” Claire said, and Niki shook her head. She still had more to tell.

“Then one night he said it, and it all shattered.” Niki paused, and Claire looked up at her curiously, wondering what Peter could have said to cause Niki all this rage. “He made love to me, and then he whispered out your name.”

Claire’s eyes widened and she swallowed uncomfortably as she saw the pain in Niki’s face. She looked away, biting her lip and feeling compassion for the woman. She wasn’t an empath like Peter, but she could understand Niki’s hardship. She just didn’t know what to say to Niki, and nothing she could do would erase the damage.

“I don’t know…” Claire stuttered, and she met Niki’s pained gaze again and then sniffled. “I’m sorry, but we’ve never done anything. I promise.” Claire watched as a tear trailed down Niki’s face, and before the woman could get to it, Claire intercepted. Softly, she brushed it away. As she retracted her hand, Niki took it, squeezing it tightly.

“I used to hate you, Claire. I tried to hate you every day,” Niki said in a choked whisper. She looked at the girl and tilted her had. “I wanted so much to find reasons to hate you, to ease this horrible jealousy. It’s so stupid, I know; you’re his niece and nothing else. But I want him to see _me_ , but as long as you’re here, he never will.”

“Niki, please…”

“And it’s not like you’re a brat or a bitch. I honestly can’t find one horrible quality about you.” Niki laughed, wiping away another tear. She looked down at Claire with a benevolent smile. Claire was stunned, and her body froze as Niki bent down to her face and whispered in her ear. “Peter’s right about you. You’re the cheerleader that will save the world. You’ve done so much for him and his family.”

Niki’s hands clamped down over Claire’s, bringing them above the young girl’s head.

“Please…wait…”

“What is it that’s so special about you? I wonder…”

Claire felt a tear hit her cheek, and then Niki’s mouth was over hers. She kissed her lightly, sucking on her bottom lip and nudging for entrance. Claire’s lip quivered; her eyes wide as Niki continued to kiss her. A strange fire began to stir in Claire’s body, and she felt flush. Niki broke the kiss, and Claire looked up at her with awe.

“Niki, what are you…”

“We can watch the movie after this.”

“Just what exactly is this?” Claire asked bravely, meeting her eyes sternly.

Niki laughed seductively, her gaze dancing over Claire’s flushed face. “Peter probably wants to know so badly how you would feel underneath him.” She smirked again and then her voice became sweet like sugar. “I want to know as well.”

Niki rocked her body against Claire’s, and she kissed her deeply once again. She broke away, and her words danced over Claire’s lips. “I want to do this, Claire. Let me do this. Let me see.”

“Niki…” Claire breathed, and she felt the woman’s knee slide between her legs, pushing the damp towel aside. Niki snickered as Claire moaned.

Niki silenced her, her frenetic kisses pushing inside Claire’s mouth. Claire whimpered, and Niki searched out her tongue, teasing and taunting it.

Claire returned the kiss meekly, becoming more curious and responsive. Niki left her mouth momentarily, grinning against her skin and trailing her tongue down Claire’s jaw. The woman released of one of Claire’s hands, scraping her fingernails down her shoulder and then pushing away her towel.

Claire mewled again, throwing her head around as the woman caressed her skin with her long fingernails and then diving below toward her rising heat. She felt Niki’s hand press against her clit, lightly rubbing her moist lips.

“Ungh…” Claire moaned out, her mouth drying. Niki’s strokes below intensified, and she felt one finger enter inside her, moving slow. She whimpered as the woman bent down and took one of her breasts into her mouth, tugging and lapping at the tip.

Another finger entered her, and Claire’s muscles tightened around Niki’s grip. Niki laughed against Claire’s nipple, pumping her fingers harder and faster, burning against her slick walls. Niki broke away from Claire’s nipple, turning her head and trailing kisses to the other one. Claire gasped as Niki’s hot mouth descended upon her again, and she groaned as three fingers were now ramming into her at a steady rhythm.

Niki swirled her tongue around Claire’s nipple with one last lap, and she looked up at Claire’s heated face, delighting in her control over the young girl. She smirked again, and then she bent her head below, resting her chin on Claire’s coarse hairs. Claire felt Niki’s breath against her as she said, “I want you to scream for me, Claire.”

Claire shuddered around her, and Niki’s lips replaced her fingers over Claire’s hot core. Claire mewled again, her muscles tightening and her thighs framing Niki’s head. Claire braved a hand through Niki’s hair, pressing her face into her skin. Niki laughed darkly against her wet flesh, and Claire almost lost it when Niki made the initial lick, her tongue swirling around the hole, lapping up her sex.

Niki’s tongue became fierce, and she gripped Claire’s thighs, lifting them for better access. Claire began to moan incoherently, her voice heavy with ragged breaths.

“Oh, oh… yes…”

Niki’s mouth slurped loudly against Claire’s clit, and the more her tongue touched her, the tighter Claire’s thighs became around Niki’s head.

Niki finally took a daring nibble on the young girl’s swollen lips, and Claire’s legs began to spasm. Niki’s full tongue entered inside the girl as far as it could go, and Claire opened her eyes widely, finally seeing stars. She called out Niki’s name, and the older woman lifted her head to look at her, a mysterious, satisfied grin erupting on her face.

Claire’s chest heaved rapidly, but she came down from her peak, beginning to rest. Niki watched Claire’s post-coital state with interest, slinking up next to her on the bed. She scooted next to the girl, and she ran her fingers lovingly through Claire’s dark brown hair.

Niki watched Claire in silence, her eyes still roaming over her with fascination. It was amazing, but after five years of rescuing the cheerleader, Claire was still innocent and pure. She radiated youth and hope, and Niki couldn’t deny any longer that she understood Peter. She understood their bond.

But she wanted to have a bond with Claire too. She knew that after today, she would be closer to her.

“Hey,” Niki said lightly, tracing a loving finger down Claire’s cheek. Claire turned her head to Niki, meeting her affectionate eyes.

Claire smiled sweetly at her, relieved that the woman was no longer crying – that she was happy. Finally she said, “Please, Niki, don’t be jealous of me anymore. It’s not right. You shouldn’t feel that way…”

“Shhh…” Niki placed a finger over Claire’s lips. “Don’t worry about it anymore.”

Claire leaned in, touching her forehead with Niki’s and closing her eyes. Niki still felt the heaviness in Claire’s breath after their intimacy. Finally, Claire looked up to her and said, “Can’t we be friends then? Even after this?”

Niki chuckled lightly, and she drew the young girl into her arms. Claire’s head rested against Niki’s breast, and she could feel the girl snake her arms around her back. She smiled against her.

“Don’t be silly, baby. We’ll always be friends after this.”

Claire laughed, blushing and wondering just what the hell ‘this’ was. She felt aftershocks of desire in her blood when she wondered about more encounters with Niki. She thought, just what would Peter say if he’d ever find out about this?

Before they could fall into a short nap in each other’s arms, the doorbell rang, startling them both.

“Oh, that could be the pizza,” Claire murmured against Niki’s chest.

“Or the champagne,” Niki mused. She jumped up from the bed and then stood in the doorway. She looked down at Claire, who was watching her – a wholly different expression on Niki’s face.

Niki smiled at her again, and then said, “Ready for that movie?”

Claire nodded, still flushed from recent events. The doorbell rang again, and Niki made a motion with her head. “Come on, Ms. Innocence and Glow; come get this with me before I pounce on you again.”

Claire’s face reddened even more, and she slowly got up to follow Niki as the woman bounced toward the front door.

Turning back, Claire looked at Peter’s bed, the top cover slightly rumpled from their tryst. Her eyes widened when it finally hit her. ‘Oh my God, I just got oral sex from my uncle’s girlfriend!’

Stunned, she wasn’t brought out of her thoughts until Niki yelled at her again in that sweet playful voice. “Claire! The bubbly’s here, and Luke Wilson isn’t getting any younger!”

Quickly, Claire got dressed and straightened Peter’s bed covering as best as she could before bolting out of the room, joining Niki on the couch. Niki grinned as she turned the movie on. Claire looked down the coffee table, and Niki already had two wine glasses ready for them. Niki took a dainty sip, but Claire picked up hers and felt very compelled to take more than just a sip.

“Easy, kid,” she teased, laughing at her and then patting her shoulder. Claire grinned goofily at her and took another swig. Niki patted Claire’s back as she coughed, and then Claire leaned her head against Niki’s shoulder.

Yes, it was turning out to be quite a night with Niki. Quite a surreal night.

\---

When Peter came through the door, Niki jumped off the couch like a poodle.

“Hey baby!” she called out in that sweet tone, embracing him and planting a noisy kiss on his lips. Niki turned back to Claire and said, “We were just watching some chick movies.”

“Ah,” Peter said, his expression uncomfortable in the presence of both Niki and Claire, obviously getting along. He eyed the open champagne bottles sitting on his coffee table, and he felt even more awkward.

Claire grinned at him. “Well, that’s my cue to skedaddle.” Claire stood up from the couch and walked toward the door.

Peter let go of Niki’s embrace momentarily and followed her. He scratched the back of his head and inquired, “Is there something wrong, Claire?”

Claire smiled at him brightly and then shook her head. Peter knew her too well, learning from experience that she hid out in his apartment because there was usually something wrong.

“Not really this time. Niki helped with the soul food, so everything’s good.” Peter nodded, and Claire smirked at him. She bent close to his face and whispered, “By the way, she’s very horny tonight, so you better take care of that.”

Peter got a weird look on his face and was speechless. Claire turned her gaze to Niki, who winked at her.

“Well, it’s been fun, Niki,” she said, opening the door. She started walking out, but added, “Let’s do it again sometime.”

Niki rose the bottle of champagne and then said, “You got it. Just remember to bring Nathan’s AMEX next time.”

Claire waved goodbye, and Peter shut the door, entirely dumbfounded at scene that just took place.

  
END  



End file.
